Happy Birthday, Terrorist
by MonokuroNee
Summary: A normal February morning. Miyagi cooking breakfast, getting ready for work. Perfect. That is until his little terrorist seems to be upset at him. It isn't until later, while talking with Hiroki and the Dean, that he realizes it his terrorists 19th birthday. Will this night be able to play out without flaw? RATED M FOR YAOI! **Lemon In Chapter 2**
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning, Miyagi."

I looked back and saw my young sandy hair lover standing at the island table in the kitchen.

"Ah, Good Morning, Shinobu-chin." I said tiredly, retuning to the hot pan in front of me.

"…."

Hm… That's odd… Usually he's gripping about how he hates mornings and rushing about…

"Something wrong, Shinobu." It wasn't a question. I knew something was up.

"….Is 'Good morning' all you have to say to me?" He asked. Watching me cook.

"Huh? Should I be saying something else?" I asked, confused. Usually we barely said good morning, let alone really talk in the morning.

"….No, I guess not." He shrugged and picked up an apple before walking to the front room. I followed him, sensing an off feeling around him.

"Oi, brat. What's wrong."

"Nothing, Old man. Go back to fixing your breakfast."

"Shinobu."

"I said it's nothing! Have a good day!" He huffed before slamming the door behind him.

I sighed and went back to the kitchen. I swear that kid has more mood swings than a sixteen-year-old girl. I never know what he's thinking… But he usually doesn't get pissed for nothing. Did I do something? I couldn't of. The only thing I said to him was 'Good Morning'! He must have not had a good night sleep. Probably cramming for the test he has today. Oh well.

Shit I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry!

-time skip-

"Miyagi! You were almost late _AGAIN_!" Hiroki has been scolding me for the past hour. I ran in at the last minute, almost late.

"Sorry, Hiroki-chan!" I laughed as I teased him, causing him to fume even more.

"NANI?!" He was flaming. I couldn't help but laugh. He continued to yell as I set myself up for the day. I sat at my desk and couldn't help but zone out, thinking of Shinobu and his odd behavior this morning. I felt a light slap on my shoulder, realizing Hiroki must have noticed I blocked him out, I braced myself for Hiroki to start hitting me with books. I felt nothing but his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey…are you okay?" His voice was soft and concerned, his facial emotion mirroring his tone of voice. It kinda surprised me but I couldn't help but smile. Hiroki could be cruel and mean, but when it came down to it he was a really caring friend.

"Yeah… I'm fine." I said with an unsure smile and tone. But the stern face he gave made me let out a sigh.

"Don't lie to me, Yoh." He says sternly. Damn…First name. Just like a mother…

"Well…It's just the brat-"

"Shinobu?" He cuts in.

"What other brat would I be talking about?"

"….True. Carry on." He allows me to continue.

"Well…Shinobu was acting super weird this morning…er…weirder than a normal 18 year old is in the morning…" I explain as I light my cigarette. Hiroki is silent for a moment, just staring out side the office window. After a few seconds of awkward silence pass and soon we both just start doing our own morning routine.

"…Did you forget something?" He asks out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"Did you forget something?" He asks slower.

"…About Shinobu…?" I ask confusedly. He just stares at me with an annoyed look and I realize how stupid I sounded. I clear my throat and take a swing of my cigarette before speaking again.

"I don't think I've forgotten anything…" I say quietly, scanning my brain for any important dates. As I think the door swings open, revealing my boss (and the father to my lover who is 17 years my junior…what he doesn't know won't kill him…).

"Ah, Mr. Takatsuki! Good Morning." Hiroki pipes up.

"Good morning, Kamijou-Sensei! Miyagi-Sensei!" He smiles at both of us.

"What can we do for you?" I ask, taking a swing of my cigarette again.

"Well… I needed some advice." He says, sighing as he sits.

 **Hiroki POV:**

"About what?" I ask, getting up from my desk and sitting by Miyagi.

"Well…I know neither of you have experience with kids of your own, but I need advice concerning Shinobu…" He says, sighing again. Miyagi, who seemed bored by the older mans presence before, snapped his head up and looked straight at him. I had to stop myself from laughing at my elders response. He really did care about his brat… but I guess I can relate.

"What's wrong with Shinobu?" Miyagi asks quickly. To any other person, Miyagi would have seemed creepy, but I guess since Miyagi was viewed as a brother for Shinobu in the Takatsuki family, it was brushed off as a worried friend.

"Well…" started, taking a deep breath. "I think he's seeing someone. But he won't tell anyone. Not even his favorite aunt whom he lived in Australia with when he was a kid and when he studied abroad. He won't talk to anyone about this woman he's seeing…" Miyagi looked like he wanted to be shot in the face. I couldn't blame him. After all his boss, who is also his ex-father-in-law and very close friends with, is complaining about his son, which Miyagi is secretly fucking, and wanting Miyagi (and my) advice on what to do…Wow…it sounds really bad when all put together…no wonder Miyagi smokes so much…

"I'm not sure what to tell you, sir…" Miyagi says after clearing his throat. smiled slightly.

"I can understand…but…I was hoping you would do a favor for me, Miyagi…" spoke quietly. Miyagi's eyes looked frightened for what his boss was about to ask of him.

"…Yes?" Miyagi asks quietly.

"I want you to talk with Shinobu. Find out whats eating at him?" There it was. Miyagi's eyes dulled. I could only imagine the guilt that was eating at him…

 **Miyagi POV**

Well…I feel like an asshole….I want to tell Takatsuki-san….but I also want to keep my life…and I know Shinobu would be very upset with me if I just told his father without first talking with him.

Hiroki made eye contact with me and just gave me a sympathetic smile.

"….Yeah….I'll talk to him. Tonight-" I started but was cut off.

"No! Tonight is a bad idea. We want to keep him in a good mood!" Takatsuki-san laughed. I couldn't help but let a confused look on my face. Takatsuki-san noticed and laughed.

"Oh, I guess no one has really told you! It's Shinobu's birthday today." And that was the first time in 10 years that I choked on the smoke from my own cigarette. Hiroki and Takatsuki instantly were beside me, patting my back and helping my catch my breath.

"Wh-what?" I asked when I was finally able to talk.

"Yeah, his birthday. February 6th." …Kill me….thats why he was like that this morning…I forgot his birthday…His 19th birthday to be exact…Usually I think birthdays are stupid, but I only think its stupid after your 21st birthday. 18 through 21 are almost like rights of passage into the adult world for a young man….

"We were all actually kind of hoping you would join us for dinner tonight Miyagi." Takatsuki smiled.

"Ah…er…Hai…I'd love to." I agreed. I couldn't pass a dinner with Shinobu and his family, especially on his birthday.

"Great! It's at our home. Get there around 7!" He smiled and left. I looked at Hiroki who was just staring at me.

"….Well….Good Luck!" He said as he got his teaching items and left the office.

….oh sensei above…give strength…


	2. Chapter 2

7 o'clock came faster than I would have wanted. All my classes seemed to run past me. I went home at 4, Shinobu was no where to be seen…He was probably already at his father's… I couldn't help but think of everything that could go wrong tonight…Lord knows Risako was going to be there too…Not to mention, I don't have a present…Damn….This night is already going great…

Before I knew it, I was in the drive way of the Takatsuki house.

"Miyagi! Come on in!" Takatsuki-San called out, his arm around . She smiled and waved as I walked up.

"Thanks for having me." I said graciously. She smiled and waved her hand dismissively.

"Of course, Miyagi-kun! You're always welcome, no matter how bad the past." She smiled.

We walked in, my eyes scanning for the sandy hair odd ball of the family but was greeted with no such person. I sat in the living room as they finished cooking dinner. At some point Risako came down and sat with me. We made awkward conversation as we waited. Her poor attempts of flirting was kind of making me sick. But then I heard that oh so familiar voice call out for his sister…. When I looked up I met a pair of wide and surprised mist eyes looking straight at me.

"Mi-Miyagi-san…what are you…" He seemed very shocked to see me, but his father cut in before he could finish.

"I thought it'd be nice if you got to see Miyagi-san for your birthday! I know you two got close and that you two hardly get to see each other anymore, so I invited him." Takatsuki-san smiled happily to his shocked son. I could see the stab of pain and guilt in Shinobu's eyes.

"A-ah…Thank you, it makes me very happy to see you again, Miyagi-san…" He said with a very fake tone as he bowed to me. His family didn't seem to notice our uncomfortable state and continued getting ready for dinner.

 **Shinobu POV**

I couldn't believe it… I just…Why…? Why would this happen to me?! This day has been the worst! First Miyagi doesn't even remember my birthday, school was just horrible and now…Theres no way this night is going to end well….

I sat down and listened to Risako make awkward conversation. I noticed her make a move closer to Miyagi. I couldn't help but glare at her. Listening to her flirt with the man SHE cheated on…. I just-

"Shinobu? Is something wrong?" Risako's voice cut through my thoughts. I realized I was just outright glaring in their direction.

"! I-er-well-uh-I….I'm fine…..just…thinking of someone who pissed me off today…." I stuttered my answer.

"Oh? Well, I sure feel bad for who ever pissed you off! If looks could kill!" She laughed as Miyagi and I made eye contact. I gave him a small glare, which I half expected him to glare back at me, but he just gave a small smile…This jerk….He can tell I'm jealous….

"Hmpf…I feel sorry for the jerk too." I spat, back harshly. Glaring at Miyagi and her. I looked away before she could tell.

"Come on! Dinner smells ready." Risako smiled and got up. We followed her to the dinning room and, sure enough, dinner was all ready. Dad sat at the head of the table, mom sat at the other end, Risako sat to the left of dad, I sat to the right, all like normal. But Miyagi sat to the left of me. Everyone wished me a happy birthday, which I happily thanked them all and we dug in. I soon forgot of my jealousy and had a great time. As we all ate and talked, Miyagi slipped his hand under the table and took my hand. I jumped slightly and couldn't help but blush slightly. I saw a small smile appear on his face as his thumb stroked my hand and he entwined our fingers. I tried to hide my smile, but I knew he could see it… At least no one else noticed…At least…I think no one else noticed…Until I looked to the left and made eye contact with my mother. She just gave me smile and went on with her conversation…Did she notice…? Does she know?! Why is she so calm?! I looked up at Miyagi and he looked just a horrified as me, but dad and Risako didn't notice a thing. That is…until my dad just couldn't hold his tongue and I guess he just _had_ to ask me…

"So, Shinobu-chin…I promised myself I wouldn't ask on your birthday…but….It's just eating at me…Will you please tell us about this mystery woman you've been seeing?" He asks, almost in a begging voice.

"O-oh…well…I mean…" Should I tell the truth? Should I Lie?….A little bit of both…? Risako and dad were staring at me with anticipation. Miyagi was staring at me with concern, worry, and nervousness. My mom looked at me with a calm expression. I could tell she was asking the same questions. Am I going to lie? Tell the truth?….damnit….well….mixture isn't bad…right?

"Well….She's older…." I started

"Ooooo~ Shinobu-chin~~~ You dog!" Risako winks. I just gave a slight smile.

"She's older…she's a teacher at a university….really stuck up and a jerk….Treats me like I'm 5….trust issues….she's a sucker for a good book and a romantic night out…Though she'll never admit it, she loves cheesy and corny romantic actions…She always teases me…calls me naive…But…she loves me…the small actions she gives me…makes my heart flutter….She pisses me off in .5 seconds…but sometimes, only she can make me feel better…She's amazing…I can't imagine myself without her…" Before I knew it, I was rambling on about Miyagi… When I realized, I instantly shut my mouth. Blushing deeply. My mom had a sincere smile upon her face. Miyagi had slightly wide eyes as he stared at me. Risako was fingerling in the corner, saying something along the lines of: _My baby brother has finally seen was true love is~!._ And my father had a proud smile upon his face.

"How great! When can we meet her?" My dad asked happily. I went pale.

"Ah…er…me-meet her?" I asked sheepishly.

"Aww! He's scared of us meeting her!" Risako teased.

"Wh-whatever!" I snapped back at her, blushing. My dad laughed, but then turned serious.

"I'm not joking though, Shinobu…I would really like you to bring her to meet us…" He said seriously. I sat there quietly. Everybody's eyes on me. What should I do…? What if I say the wrong thing? Would Miyagi hate me? Would my family hate me…? I'm 19 now…I need to responsible!…yeah…I need to own up to my actions…I need to….For Miyagi…for myself…

"You have met her…" I said quietly. All of their eyes, except for my moms, went wide. Miyagi's eyes in fear and shock. Dad and Risako in disbelief.

"What?! When?! Who?!" Risako and Dad asked instantly, almost knocking the table over with curiousity. Mirage's eyes fixed on me. I was starting to have second thoughts, but my mind and mouth were already moving before i could stop…

"Right now. I with _him_ right now." I said in a matter-of-fact voice. Miyagi looked like he wanted to die. My mother smiled warmly. My fathers eyes went wide. He looked at Miyagi and stood up. Risako looked at me, then to Miyagi, and then back to me.

"…Ha…What?" Risako asked with a nervous, unsure laugh.

"You heard me. Miyagi is my lover. He has been for the past 2 and a half years." My voice was shaky but for some reason when I made eye contact with Risako's star of disbelief, I found a new place of courage.

"17 years my senior, a Japanese literature teacher, and an absolute jerk. Miyagi Yoh. I love him. I would never. _**Never**_. Cheat on or hurt him for any reason." I spat the last part directly toward my sister. Her eyes widen in anger.

"Excuse me?!" She slammed her hands down to the table, standing up. I mired her actions.

"You heard me! I would never cheat on him like you! And then come crawling back and flirting with him! Miyagi deserves somebody to love him for always! He's my life! He's my destiny! My fate! I guess you can't understand something like that!" I yelled back. I ignored my dads wide eyes and Miyagi's shocked eyes.

"You think you two could actually have life with him?! You can't get married, have kids, or anything! Plus, beside him being old enough to be your father, your both men! Thats not right! All you are is a little Fag-"

"Don't you DARE use that word in my house, young lady!" A booming voice filled the room. To my surprise, my dad was standing and glaring straight at her. Both our eyes were wide as we stared at him in disbelief.

"Da-dad…what…?" She asked.

"You heard me. He is your bother. You should support him. Your ex-husband or not. YOU threw Miyagi away. You shouldn't be the butt-hurt one." He stated. She was quiet for a moment before storming out. Dad sighed and turned to me.

"I-I..er-" I went to start but he held his hand up.

"Don't speak, Shinobu. I defended you, yes. But I am still HIGHLY disappointed in you. I could care less that you're gay. Honestly, I always kind of had the feeling. But…I just…I'm disappointed that you couldn't trust your mother and I enough to tell us about you and Miyagi….Especially Miyagi. Honestly, if you were to go around doing this, I feel comfortable to know you're in Miyagi's hands…" He let out a long deep sigh. I was still trying to process everything my father was saying when my mom piped up.

"Every time I saw you two I knew something was up…I'm just happy that I was right~" She smiled and winked at as. I blushed deeply and Miyagi looked away shyly. My mom and dad just smiled, shaking their heads.

"Now, you two should get going." My mom said calmly.

"….Why?" I asked, confusion in my voice. She just giggled.

"It's your 19th birthday…I'm sure Miyagi-san has…..something….planned." She winked and giggled again. It took me a moment before I realized what she meant. My face burned red.

"Ge-Geez mom!" I blushed. I never notice how much of a pervert my mom was…Ugh…Oh well… I looked over at my dad and he just smiled.

"You two get going." He urged softly. I just nodded. I got up and hugged both my mom and dad before walking to Miyagi's car. I looked back and saw my father talking with Miyagi. Miyagi looked uncomfortable at first, but then they both laughed and hugged each other before looking at me. My mom pushed Miyagi off the porch and he walked over.

"Come on, brat. Get into the car." He said as he got into the drivers seat. I huffed annoyed.

"Don't call me 'brat', old man!" I yelled as I buckled myself. He just grunted with annoyance but when I looked at him, his eyes showed all his love.

 **Miyagi POV**

I ride home was silent. Both of us processing everything that just happened. I couldn't believe that just happened….I couldn't believe Shinobu took that situation by the horns….just…like an adult….damn…this brat is really growing up…quickly…he's becoming less and less of a brat….

We pulled into the parking garage and I parked. I looked over at him…. Now that I look at him…I can notice how much he's growing…2 and a half years ago…he was so…child like…but now…He looks like a handsome young man… His features were becoming more define and sharp. Defiantly growing taller…Damn brat is to my chin now…Those misty blue eyes have darkened and mature…

"…Miyagi?"

"Ah! Ha-hai?" I quickly snapped myself from my thoughts. His eyes were looking straight at me. At first he seemed worried, but then he smiled.

"Come on, the car is getting cold." He said as he got out of the car. I followed along and got on the elevator. Comfortable silence filled the air around us as we reached the apartment. I stood in the door way as I watched him take his shoes off.

"…Miyagi…" He asked again, standing up. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Shinobu…I'm perfect." I said. He looked kind of confused, but I just smiled and pulled him close to me.

"Mi-miya-"

"Shinobu…I'm so proud of how much you've grown…" I said quietly.

"Mo-mou…Baka ne…" He said shyly. I pulled away to see the blush upon his cheeks. He leaned up towards me, closing his eyes. I couldn't help but smile as I leaned down and caught his lips in a long awaited and well deserved kiss.

"Happy birthday, brat…" I said against his lips, he huffed but kissed me.

"Whatever, old man…" He said shyly. I laughed and kissed him again, only deeper than the last. I pulled him close, his arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me down, deepening our kiss even more. He plunged his tongue into my mouth, surprising me but I quickly recovered and won our fight of dominance. I pushed him backward, keeping our lips locked. I helped him navigate toward the bedroom as best I could while our tongues danced in passion. Small articles of clothing lost along the way to the bedroom. After bumping into a few fragile things, walls and others items through the apartment we finally arrived to the bedroom. Without hesitation, I pushed my junior down to the bed, breaking our heated kiss. He whimpered softly, but I couldn't help my pants feel tighter when I looked down at him. Lying on the bed, his shirt long since discarded somewhere in the apartment, pink lips swollen for our kiss, misty eyes even more foggy from his lust, sandy hair a mess, that red blush across his cheeks, and slender body perfectly positioned.

"God Shinobu…You look amazing right now…"

"P-perverted, old man…" He blushed and looked away.

"Heh? Maybe I am." I teased. Before he could argue anything back, I quickly caught his lips in another searing kiss. He moaned at the sudden action, causing my pants to feel unbearable.

"Jeez…do you know what you do to me, Shinobu?" I almost growl before attacking his neck. Kissing and biting. Sucking and licking. His moans fill the room. He doesn't even try to hold his voice back anymore.

As my mouth continued its assault on his pale neck, my hands traveled down his body causing him to squirm and moan under my touch even more. I allowed one hand to run up his chest and tease his left nipple. It hardened almost instantly as I played with it. My other hand ventured lower. Unzipping his pants and going past his boxers.

"Geez…you're so wet down here, Shinobu-chin…"

"Do-don't say it out loud, Miyagi…" He managed to moan out. I chuckled but left the conversation at that. I coated my fingers in his pre cum before gently reaching down further and teasing his entrance. He moaned and squirmed more.

Gently I slid my first finger in. He squirmed a bit, but otherwise adjusted pretty quickly. I moved it around a bit, making sure he was fully adjusted before adding my second finger. I heard his soft hiss of pain, but continued to move my finger so he'd adjust quicker, which he did. I kissed his neck as I scissored and prepared him. Adding a third finger, just to be sure. I hit something that made him cry out.

"Ah ha. There it is." I said smugly. Hitting his his special spot a few more times before taking my fingers away. He whimpered and huffed at the empty feeling, but squirmed when he watched me remove my pants and boxers. I felt my cock twitch as he licked his lips.

"Like what ya see, brat~?" I whispered, leaning to his ear.

"Heh…As a matter of fact…" He managed to pant out.

I pulled him close and kissed him as I stroked myself a few times before positioning.

"Ready?" I ask softly

"Hai…Miyagi…"

I gently push into him. Stopping to let him adjust. It seems like forever until I'm completely inside my young lover. A shaky breath leaves my lips as I'm enveloped by his warmth. I feel his body shaky, I know he's in pain… So I seal his lips with mine, once again. Trying to distract him as I start to slowly trust against him. The distraction works for the most part, I can hear him moan in both pain and pleasure. Not until I hit that small bundle of nervous does he remove his mouth from mine a moan out. _Ah ha…Bingo.._ I grab his hips as gently as I can and start to thrust faster against his spot. He moans out, wrapping his legs around me and pulling him even deeper into him. Both of our voices harmonize as our bodies synchronize.

"Mi-miyagi-ahhann…I-I can't-" He moans out when he gets the chance to breath.

"R-right behind you, brat.." I breath out. He comes first. Moaning out my name loud enough for our neighbors to probably hear. I come right after him, sealing my moan into his mouth as I kiss him. He happily kisses me back. I pull away and we both pant, trying to catch our breaths.

"Come on…Lets clean up and get to bed…We have school and work tomorrow." I remind my lover. He pouts.

"Can't we call in sick?" He mutters. Ah, theres my childish brat.

"Heh, how old are we? No we can't just call in sick, dumb brat." I state to him.

"Tch, whatever, old man!" He huffs. We clean ourselves and the bed up before lying down.

"Oi…Brat…"

"Hmpf. What."

"…."

"…."

"I love you…"

"….Mou….I love you too…"

I smiled and pull him close, gently placing a kiss upon his lips.

"Happy birthday… Shinobu…"

"Thanks…Miyagi…"

Heh…I can't help but smile when he says my name…but…I'll never admit that out loud…

"Good night, brat…"

"Night, old man…"


End file.
